after the trip to Rome
by CuTe EyEzZ
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo came back from Rome and Gordo cant an wont forget that Kiss. Will lizze finally admit to her feelings or will she hide them forever?
1. after the trip to rome!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Lizzie mcguire..although I wouldn't mind owning gordo lol he's a cutie.  
  
It was the weekend after they left Rome, Lizzie was confused about what had happened their last night there. She had thought to herself do I really feel this way about Gordo? What have I done? She repeatedly whispered to herself when her mother screamed up to her.Lizzie Gordo's here. Okay yelled Lizzie I'll be right down. As she had entered the living room she sees Gordo sitting on the couch. Hey Gordo, Lizzie said. What are you doing here? I just wanted to stop by to see what you've been up to,I haven't spoken to you since we left Rome.  
  
Hey Lizzie do you want to go to the movies or something? Asked Gordo. Um. sure I guess said Lizzie. Let me ask my mom if it's okay. Lizzie's mom agreed to let her go see a movie. On the way to the theater Gordo just happened to have brought up the kiss in Rome. Why did you kiss me that night on the roof? Asked gordo. A - a-a well Lizzie hesitated, So Gordo what have you been up to for the past week? Lizzie why are you changing the subject? You do know that you don't have to hide anything from me. I don't know said Lizzie, I just I'm so confused about everything. What is there to be confused about? Asked Gordo, I want to be with you Lizzie I felt these feelings for you for so long. Lizzie started to blush when he said that. Gordo I don't know what to say, you were always there for me through everything but when I realized how you felt about me it hit me. it hit me hard and I just feel confused now, about everything. Just then they finally reached the theater.  
  
I'm saved Lizzie said to herself. Just then she turned to Gordo and smiled as they walked into the theater. They had went to see Bad boys 2. while watching the movie Lizzie unexpectedly felt a soft kiss on her cheek, she slowly turned to see Gordo facing her. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her on her lips, finally Lizzie stopped resisting and kissed him back. It was a long passionate kiss. The two of them kissed through out most of the movie, the movie ended and they were ready to leave. Gordo grabbed Lizzie's hand and pulled her to leave the theater. She smiled at him and giggled softly. Gordo walked Lizzie to her house and kissed her goodnight, she smiled and said see you tomorrow Gordo then walked into the house.  
  
TBC..will Lizzie reveal her true feelings to Gordo? 


	2. lizzie and gordo hook it up!

Disclaimer: remember I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. Summery: Gordo finally gets Lizzie to admit her feelings for him.  
  
As Lizzie arrived at her house her eyes were glowing and she was filled with happiness. She walked upstairs into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, a million thoughts rushed through her head. " oh my god I can't believe this is finally happening." Lizzie said to herself. She was so happy that she just had to talk to someone about it. She jumped up right away and called Miranda. The phone rang a few times before she picked up, hey Miranda it's me Lizzie. Hey what's going on girl? I had called earlier and your mom said you went out with Gordo. Said Miranda. Yeah we went to the movies, it was great! Miranda you wouldn't believe it but we didn't even get around to watching the movie. Lizzie are you serious? Miranda asked with a soft giggle. Yes answered Lizzie, at first I was so confused about everything about when I kissed him in Rome. If my feelings were true, honestly I didn't know what to do. But now I know for sure how I feel about him and I'm happy about my decision. Lizzie I'm really happy for you, but I'm sorry I have to go. Got to get up early tomorrow call me and fill me in on the rest of the details. Said Miranda. okay thanks for listening, talk to you tomorrow goodnight said Lizzie. She then hung up the phone. She changed and got ready for bed with a huge smile on her face. She quickly fell asleep. The next morning she was awoken by the sound of a familiar voice, oh my god Gordo what are you doing here?  
  
You can't see me like this said Lizzie. Gordo chuckled. Lizzie relax you look amazing as usual, besides It's only me. Lizzie blushed and covered her face with a pillow. Alright so what are you doing here? What time is it? She asked. It's 11:30 and I wanted to see you, I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. Answered Gordo. Oh my god I slept so late. I have to get dressed. Lizzie exclaimed. You don't have to get dressed I think you look pretty cute in your pajamas Gordo said with a shy laugh. Lizzie smiled skeptically. She finally got out of bed and went to get dressed when Gordo stopped her. What Gordo she said. As he softly leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. Eeew Gordo, Lizzie then pulled away. What's wrong?Gordo then questioned. I haven't brushed my teeth yet. That's just nasty said Lizzie. Gordo started laughing that doesn't matter to me. Well it matters to me Lizzie exclaimed. She then ran into her bathroom and quickly dressed and brushed her teeth. After she finished she immediately entered her room to see Gordo sitting on her bed with a huge smile on his face. What are you smiling about Gordo? Asked Lizzie. Nothing nothing at all replyed Gordo. Yeah I'm sure said Lizzie.  
To be Continued. Please Read & Review.. This is the best I can do til I get some reviews.. bye 


	3. is a relationship worth losing a friend ...

Chapter 3: " Is a relationship worth losing a great friend?"  
  
Disclaimer: yo yo yo whatz up people? Ya know I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters from the show.lol then again I don't own anything.  
  
Heyy guy's thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. If there is anything that you think I should add or change even if you guys got any ideas for me just holla at me Brooklyn style aiight thanks again latta.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo have officially been an item for about 3 months now. They are the cutest, always holding hands and hugging and kissing. So far everything is going great! Not a problem or worry in the world. One day after school Lizzie met Miranda at the digital bean. You know their famous hanging spot. They were just hanging and chatting for a while when Gordo arrived. This upset Miranda a little bit even though Gordo was also one of her best friends. She felt as if Lizzie didn't care about anything anymore but Gordo. Hey ladies said Gordo, what's going on? Nothing they both answered at the same time. Miranda automatically came out of no where and said oh I have to go. Why? What's wrong? Asked Lizzie. Nothings wrong answered Miranda I just have a few things to do that I had forgotten about. Okay said Lizzie. talk to you later I guess, call me. They hugged and said goodbye. I wonder what's wrong with her Gordo said to Lizzie. I don't know that was weird. She's normally not like that. Lizzie said. I'll call her later to see what's going on and to see if everything is okay. I think that is a good idea said Gordo. They sat there kissing for the remainder of the day, I have to go home and get some of this homework done said Lizzie. Okay I'll walk you home then Gordo said smiling at his girlfriend. She smiled back at him. When Lizzie got home she went right up to her room to call Miranda to see what was going on. She dialed Miranda's phone number quickly, hey Miranda it's me Lizzie. Are you okay? You acted a little weird today at the digital bean. I'm fine answered Miranda with a sheepish attitude. I just have a few things on my mind. Do you want to talk about it? I am your best friend you can tell me anything. I don't know Lizzie I mean.. Miranda hesitated, just tell me Miranda it's me Lizzie told her best friend. Okay but if I tell you will you promise me that you wont get mad at me? Sure why would I get mad at you? Lizzie asked in a worried tone. Well sometimes I think that you and Gordo are just all for each other and we aren't as close as we used to be, and this bothers me a little. Miranda we're best friends and we will always be, nothing will ever come between us. Maybe we aren't as close as we used to be but we also go to different schools now and everything. Lizzie exclaimed . I know I know said Miranda but I miss you! I miss Gordo too. well I'm always here for you but you have to let me know when things are bothering you, believe me our friendship will never change. Said Lizzie. They hung up and Lizzie went to do some of her homework. She couldn't concentrate on anything thinking about her best friends feelings. She felt horrible that Miranda had thought that about their friendship. She should know I would never let anything come between us, she repeatedly said to herself. She then gave up on her work and decided to go take a shower, and got ready for bed. Lizzie went to school in a bad mood, when Gordo tried to say hello she snubbed him. What's wrong babe? Gordo said. Nothing just please leave me alone I'm not in the mood to talk right now okay. She remarked with an attitude. Babe would you please just tell me what's wrong? Nothing I just had a fight with matt this morning and he got me aggravated. Okay that's it. She said. Okay baby just calm down don't let him get to you, he's just a kid. Gordo said trying to comfort her. (Late Bell Rings) Okay well I'm late for class I have to go, see you later. Says Lizzie. It was a long day and Lizzie was pretty beat so she decided to go home and go straight to bed. She had been sleeping for a few hours already, when she woke up it was past 10:30pm. Her answering machine was blinking. Shit! I must not have heard the phone she exclaimed. I wonder who called. Lizzie then had gotten up and played her messages. Lizzie it's me Miranda, I thought we were going to hang today? Well I guess you were with Gordo. I mean he's your man he's more important to you now. Well bye then Miranda's voice sounded harsh in the message. Damn. what do I do now? Lizzie asked herself. Miranda is madd at me for blowing her off, she won't believe me now that all I did all day was sleep. Damn, damn, damn.. Okay well it's late now I guess I'll try to talk to her about it tomorrow. Hope she forgives me. Everything will be al right Lizzie said to herself. Lizzie had made her decision and went back to bed. Hm...what will happen next? Do you think Lizzie and Miranda's friendship will be affected by this? Keep reading to find out what will happen on the next chapter. lol don't ask just read and review, remember holla at me Brooklyn style. thanks 


	4. Could this be true?

Hey thank you for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming. Lol I know my story aint much right now but without reviews it's a little hard to see where this should go. I have to know what you guys think about it. Okay remember Brooklyn style! Lol  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LIZZIE MCGUIRE!  
  
Chapter four: could this be true? Miranda has a secret she has yet to share with Lizzie. Is she going to tell? I guess we'll have to read to find out.  
  
Still Lizzie repeatedly tries to get in touch with Miranda, but nothing. Apparently Miranda is still mad at Lizzie for not hanging out. It's early on a Saturday afternoon, Lizzie is in the yard talking to Gordo about the whole situation with Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: you know what Gordo? I think that Miranda is acting a little childish, I'm not even going to call her she'll get over it.  
  
Gordo: I don't know if you should do that Lizzie, that might cause her to be even more upset then she already is. And yes although she is acting a little childish she's your best friend you should work things out.  
  
Lizzie: I understand completely that she's upset but you know what? It's not all about her, it can't always be her way and that's it. To tell you the truth I'm sick of it.  
  
Gordo: calm down babe, maybe she's busy or has some other things on her mind right now. That could be why she isn't answering your calls. You should really try to work things out some more.  
  
Lizzie: alright I'll go over there tonight, maybe she'll be grown up enough to talk to me about how she feels. I honestly hope we could work things out, it isn't worth losing a great friend over something so stupid.  
  
Gordo: that's a good idea, you should do that.  
  
Later on in the evening Lizzie took a walk to Miranda's house. She knocked on the door a few times, then Miranda appeared in the door way with her eyes swollen and glassy like she's been crying for hours.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda what's wrong? Have you been crying?  
  
Miranda: yes, she sniffled.  
  
Lizzie: why? What's the matter? Miranda tell me I'm your best friend.  
  
Miranda: come in, we'll talk in my room.  
  
Lizzie then entered Miranda's house and went up to her room. They sat down and talked for a while about everything.. Their friendship and why Miranda was mad at her, why Miranda had been crying.( I'm not going to write the whole dialogue, way too much to write) lol. Basically Lizzie found some shit out that shocked the hell out of her, especially hearing it from her best friend. Sorrie guys, got to leave it here. Can't give it all at once.. Please be a sweetie and read & review thanks.. samie 


	5. what was the secret miranda was holding ...

Hey I know that last one was a little short, but hey what could you expect? I have hardly any reviews and don't know where I should go from here. Gimme some advice people, I mean help a sister out. lol alright, alright I had to leave it there to keep you guys thinking. Like I said I can't give to ya all at once. Read on ENJOY!  
SAMIE33  
  
Disclaimer: No No No I do not own any of these characters from the Lizzie McGuire show. I own only one character, his name is Alberto. Okay!  
  
Chapter five: so what did Miranda have to say to Lizzie? Why was she crying? We'll see soon.  
  
As we all know Lizzie and Miranda went upstairs and chatted for a while, Lizzie found out a few shocking secrets from Miranda. Some things she thought she could never believe or would never believe about her best friend. She was definitely in for a shock. Alright well anyway, back to the story. Lizzie went home a few hours later, they had a really deep conversation. Lizzie was thinking about what Miranda told her all night. She couldn't believe it. She had to think of a way to help her best friend, Lizzie had gotten up early the next morning and went over to Miranda's. Lizzie approached Miranda's house when the door opened.  
  
Miranda: thanks for coming here Lizzie, this really does mean a lot to me. I'm so scared.  
  
Lizzie: no problem like I told you I'm always going to be here for you, don't be scared we'll get through this. I promise.  
  
Miranda: alright well today your going to come with me to the doctor right?  
  
Lizzie: yeah sure, do you think you really are though?  
  
Miranda: I don't really know to tell you the truth, but what am I going to do if I am? How am I going to tell my parents and Alberto?  
  
Lizzie: we'll get through it, I'm sure we'll figure out a way to tell them.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were off to the doctors office. they entered the office and signed the sign in sheet, and sat in the waiting room for a while. Then after about a half hour a secretary called out Miranda Sanchez. Miranda then got up and walked into her doctors office.  
  
Doctor: so you must be Miranda.  
  
Miranda: yes sir.  
  
Doctor: okay dear what are you here for?  
  
Miranda: well I think I may be pregnant. But I'm not quite sure.  
  
Doctor: okay have a seat over there. And I'll examine you.  
  
Miranda was examined for a pregnancy test, this examination took about 45 minutes. After she went back to the waiting room and waited on her results. She was quite nervous to hear of the results.  
  
Lizzie: okay, so what happened? Are you?  
  
Miranda: well I took a pregnancy test, but I don't know what the results are yet.  
  
Lizzie: are you nervous? You must be.  
  
Miranda: I'm so nervous, oh my god! What if I am? What the hell am I going to do with a baby? I can't take care of it, I have no job, no education nothing.  
  
Lizzie: relax! I'm here for you, I'll help you in anyway possible.  
  
Miranda: thanks Lizzie, you really are my best friend.  
  
Just then the nurse walks into the room and has called for Miranda, the doctor will see you now. The nurse said softly. Miranda walked into his office, sweating with fear of the results.  
  
Miranda: so doc what is it? Am I pregnant?  
  
Doctor: well I think you should sit down, yes dear you most certainly are pregnant.  
  
Miranda: oh my god! What am I going to do? How am I going to tell my parents? And my boyfriend?  
  
Miranda then started to cry, the doctor signaled to have Lizzie escorted into the office to comfort her friend. Don't worry sweetie your friend and I are here. We'll all come together and figure something out he told her. Is there any payment plans we can work out for her? Lizzie asked the doctor. Oh sure there is, how old are you Miranda? I'm only 15 she said in a weeping voice. Are you still in school? Yes sir she replied. Okay well great, you only have to pay $10 each visit. Wow! That's really cheap Lizzie said, surprised.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda then headed home, they were discussing Miranda's near future. What do you think will happen next? How will Miranda explain this to her boyfriend? Most important of all, her parents. TBC.guess we'll have to see right? Please read and review. thanks 


	6. miranda breaks the shocking news

Hey thanks for the reviews guys, no need to be so hostile though. lol and no in school I didn't pay attention. That's why I'm not in school anymore! Well anyway please keep the reviews coming, let me know of any ideas. Constructive criticsm is welcome also thanks enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: as you all already know I do not own Lizzie McGuire, if I did I would have a lot more money and I wouldn't be writing these stories I'd be off making new episodes right? lol  
  
Chapter six: Miranda breaks the shocking news.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie headed home from the doctor's office trying to figure out how they'll explain this to everyone, they figured they would bring everyone who should know together and tell them at once. So they when they got to Miranda's house they made a few calls, they first called Gordo and Alberto, then Miranda's parents cell phones to have them all meet at a restaurant. The calls have been made. The easiest was over, Lizzie went home to change real quick and was to return to Miranda's house before six pm. It was a quarter to six and still no Lizzie, Miranda was starting to get worried. " I can't do this by myself, I need her with me. Miranda quietly to herself." Miranda was just about to call Lizzie's house when the doorbell rang. Lizzie barged through the door, " okay so are you ready? She said to her best friend". "Sure Miranda answered nervously, it's now or never I guess right?" The two girls got into Lizzie's car and drove off to the restaurant. arriving into the parking lot they see Gordo go in with Alberto. "Okay well their already here, I wonder if my parent's are here yet." Miranda said. Lizzie found a spot and slowly pulled in, getting out of the car they gave each other a worried look and sighed loudly. " alright let's do this girl, ready?" Lizzie said to Miranda. They walked into the restaurant and spotted the table in which their three guests were sitting. The hostess grabbed a few menu's and walked the girls into the dining area. Among approaching the table everyone stood up to greet them. " hey guys! Lizzie said to everyone" as she kissed them all hello. Miranda also kissed everyone hello. "Dad hasn't arrived yet?" Miranda asked her mother. " no he hasn't not yet sweetie" Miranda's mother explained. Miranda and Lizzie sat down. Everyone intoned with their own conversation, Miranda's father walked in. " hey dad Miranda shouted in a nervous tone" and looked at Lizzie for support. " oh hey mr. Sanchez." Lizzie said to Miranda's father. As did everyone else at the table. Soon everyone was ready to order, Miranda and Lizzie excused themselves from the table for a moment. " oh my god!" Miranda nervously said as soon as the two entered the bathroom. " so when are you going to tell them?" Lizzie asked. " I'm going to tell them when we get the food, I'm scared Lizzie!" Miranda cried to her friend. " just calm down and take a few deep breathes, we have to go back out there." Lizzie explained in a sympathetic tone. Miranda did just that and they went back to the table. As Miranda sat down, " I brought you all here tonight because there is something very important I must tell you" Miranda shyly said. "what is it Miranda?" her parents quickly spit out in a worried tone.  
Miranda looked at Lizzie and Lizzie signaled for her to go on. " well I don't know how you are going to take this, but I'm... I'm." Miranda hesitated. " your what? Gordo blurted out. " I'm pregnant" she finally said. Everyone's eyes opened wide. " what?" Miranda's mother said sounding concerned. " yes mom you heard me right. I am" she said with a sigh. Alberto had a scared shocked look on his face. Miranda started to cry. "I'm so sorry daddy" Miranda cried to her father.  
"relax sweetie, we'll work this out." Her father said " we should go home and discuss this with Alberto and his parents" he said choking on his words. So they had finished their dinner and everyone headed home. Lizzie and Gordo headed to Lizzie's house and Miranda, Alberto and Miranda's parents went home. While in the car, Miranda's mother on the phone with Alberto's parents. " hi! How are you? This is Miranda's mother, I believe we all need to talk." Miranda's mother said calmly. " why don't you and your husband come over to the house for some coffee?" "sure hun, is it something serious?" Alberto's mother said " yes it is most defanitly serious" Miranda's mother said in a sheepish tone. " oh okay sweetie, we'll be there in about a half hour." His mother said.  
Soon they arrived at the house, as did Alberto's parent's. At Miranda's house: they sat and discussed the situation in hand and spoke about what was to be done about it. After speaking for a while they've made a few decisions. Miranda wasn't too happy about a few of them, even though she knew it was for the best. They continued talking. At Lizzie's house: Lizzie and Gordo sat and spoke about it for a while as well. " I can't believe this" Gordo exclaimed. " Miranda of all people, I would never expect that from her" he added. " I know Lizzie said, but it's not like it's something horrible a lot of girls our age end up pregnant." Lizzie said defending her best friend. " you know what I can't believe most of all? You knew about it this whole time and you didn't tell me?" said Gordo. " look I've only known since Friday night when I went over to her house, and besides it's not my place to tell you." Lizzie shot back at him. " all I'm saying is that I've been your best friend forever let alone your boyfriend. You could've trusted me." He said in a calming tone. " well whatever it's over with now, I've got to get to bed I'll talk to you later.i love you!" Lizzie said as she kissed him and got up.  
Back at Miranda's house: Miranda didn't want her parent's to make all the decisions for her. She faught it though," mom, dad I want to make some of my own decisions for my child." Miranda said defending herself and her future. " sweetie look I don't think we'd be good parent's if we sat here and let you make your own decisions" her mother said. " why is that mom? Afraid I'm going to make the wrong decisions? Like the way your doing it right now? Or you afraid I'm going to be a huge screw up and ruin my child's life?" Miranda said with a harsh tone as she got up and ran to the door, as she walked out and slammed the door.  
  
Okay guys that's it for now. R&R holla at me tell me whatchu think of this chapter. We'll see what happens in the next chapter. 


	7. what happens next?

Hey you know what I've noticed people? You guys are just getting a little mean. Hey I mean I said constructive critism is welcome but must we be so hostile? Just be chill ya know what I mean? Lol aiight and lemme point out one thing. if you can't read the story the way it is I'd advise you to stay in school. It makes sense, if any of you have ever read a book they write all different ways. (For example. Put away the magazine. Lizzie said) how hard is to understand? It's actually quite easy to follow! Well whatever, just to make you all happy I'm going to do it your way. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Samie.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of her characters! I own only Alberto.  
  
After Miranda stormed out of the house she just walked and walked crying to herself wondering what's in store for her future and her child's future. What would things be like if she didn't let her mother take the situation in hand. Could she do it on her own? Miranda eventually wondered her way to Lizzie's house. She needed to talk to someone. Miranda approached the house and knocked a few times when matt answered. " hey matt, is Lizzie here?" Miranda asked. " ah yeah she's up in her room with Gordo. Just go up." Matt answered. Miranda walked upstairs to Lizzie's room, she thought if she were to talk about it she'd might as well tell Gordo too! Miranda knocked and slowly opened the door. "Lizzie! Gordo! She said in a sad tone, can I talk to you?" " Lizzie and Gordo both answered sure what's up?" MIRANDA TALKING!!!! " I don't know what to do, I'm so confused. My mother is trying to take over everything. I feel like I have no say in any of this. And it's my life and my kid. I want to make the decisions in my kids life, not my mother or father. I mean yeah sure I want the right thing for it and I want my parents to be part of my babies life but I don't want them to take over."  
  
GORDO TALKING!!! "Miranda your parents are trying to help. Their looking for the best interest for you the baby and even Alberto. Maybe your mom may be a little dominant right now, but you have to understand it's a shock when parent's find out there daughter is pregnant especially at 15. give it some time, try talking to your parents alone."  
  
LIZZIE TALKING!!!] " yeah Miranda, Gordo is right! try talking to your parents alone. Explain to them how you feel. Tell them what you just told us, about how you want say and want to make the decisions for your future. But let them know you're grateful for their help and you still want them to help you along the way. Try to plan everything together."  
  
Miranda then decided that her friends were right. and went home to speak to her parents alone. She was thinking about what she should tell them, she hoped they wouldn't object and try to see things from her perspective. As soon as Miranda reached her house and opened the door she yelled, "mom, dad! Come down here please" as she saw her parents walking down the stairs she approached them, " can we talk? She said softly to her parents" " sure we can honey, her mother answered."  
  
MIRANDA TALKING!!! " okay, look I know you guys are really disappointed in me and never expected me to be pregnant at 15 but I am and I feel that you aren't letting me make any of the decisions for mine or my child's future. I really don't want that privelage taking away from me, yes I do appreciate that I have your help and support throughout this time but I want to feel as if my opinion and decisions are just as important. I want to do all things as reasonable and possible for my child that I can, I will get a job and finish school. I appreciate your opinions and advice but please don't try to take over."  
  
MIRANDA'S PARENTS TALKING!!! "Sweetie, we are not trying to take over or give you no say, we just want what's best for you and this baby. And yes we are extremely disappointed in you, we thought you were more responsible then this but everyone makes mistakes. We will be here for you no matter what but you have to think about the baby now, you must get a job as well as Alberto and when you start to show you must leave school until after you have the baby. You are going to be a mother now and have full responsibility for the child your bringing into this world. No more hanging out late nights and no more shopping all day for make-up and clothes, you have to buy your child clothes and diapers and formula. It's not easy honey. But that's a part of life. Your not being forced to do anything that you don't want to do,but you have to do the right thing. Do we make ourselves clear?"  
  
MIRANDA TALKING!!! " Yes, you make yourselves perfectly clear, thank you for being here for me! I love you!"  
  
Miranda felt better that she worked this out with her parents and they understood each other, now it's time for her to start looking for a job to save money for herself and her baby. Things are going to be a lot different now that she's pregnant. Miranda went up to her room and got ready for bed, the next morning she would look for a job.  
  
Alright guys, I know this isn't much but it's all I'm writing right now. I also have to figure out what's going to happen next. I hope this chapter was easier for everyone to read. I mean I think I made myself pretty clear. If you couldn't understand it like this you have some serious issues and should get a copy of hooked on phonics. Thanks for reading please review, let me know what it needs or any ideas you might have. Thanks again 


End file.
